


Белоснежная сказка

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Multi, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Как известно, волков бояться — в лес не ходить. Эржебет тоже так считает. Ночь в зимнем лесу оборачивается сюрпризами для всех его обитателей, ведь, когда тебе навстречу выходит огромный белоснежный волк, трудно не испугаться. Или это не совсем волк?..
Relationships: Hungary/Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Белоснежная сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на старой английской легенде, что волк-оборотень превращается в человека, если на него накинуть его одежду.

По заснеженному лесу идёт девушка. Вокруг холодно, ветер воет, как одичавший и оголодавший пёс, она проваливается в снег по колено — вокруг бушует зима, она пришла за теплом, и скоро заберёт у путницы всё-всё-всё, если та не будет осторожна. Где-то вдали раздаётся вой и приглушённый лай, и путница очень-очень надеется, что это всего лишь бродячий пёс.

Даже от обозлившегося и оттого сильного пса она могла бы отбиться — не зря в тонкой руке лежит небольшой охотничий нож, подаренный девушке её отцом, бывалым охотником, теперь уже отошедшим от дел. Но вряд ли нож, пусть даже остро заточенный, защитит её от волка или даже волков. А зимой ведь волчьи стаи часто нападают на путников, и в деревне даже ходит легенда про огромного белоснежного волка с красными глазами, что живёт в самой чащобе леса, и кто его видел, тот уже никогда ни о чём никому не сможет рассказать, а ещё рассказывают про колдуна с обманчиво добрым взглядом, которому этот волк беспрекословно подчиняется. И к людям этот колдун выходит, надев, как платье, чужое обличье, хоть девчонкой может нарядиться, хоть менестрелем-чужестранцем, обидишь колдуна — от тебя самого только косточки останутся. И вроде бы всего лишь сказки, легенды, но страшно ведь, страшно!

Девушка чуть ёжится, вспоминая старую сказительницу, умевшую петь тысячей разных голосов и рассказывать сотни тысяч разных сказок и легенд. Вечером все собираются у костра, слушают, а порой и сами что-то рассказывают — у неё вот хорошо получались добрые сказки, все хвалили, а дети потом бегали и просили: «Эржи, Эржи, расскажи сказку!». Эржи — это всего лишь сокращение, на самом-то деле зовут её Эржебет, Эржебет Хедервари.

Её зовут Эржебет Хедервари, и сейчас она идёт по глубокой чаще с огромными шапками снега на еловых лапах, идёт вместо своего жениха. Жениха зовут Феликс, родители его были не из этих краёв, и характером Феликс пошёл скорее в мать, чем в отца — яркий, смешной, за смех-то его Эржебет и полюбила, но пуглив, этого не отнимешь. А взрослеть надо, а значит — иди в лес, оставайся там на ночь, выживай как умеешь, главное, на волков не наткнуться, съедят ведь. Маленький ритуал маленькой деревни, один из сотни. И как Эржебет ни убеждала Феликса, что всё хорошо будет, как ни уговаривала, он решительно отказывался, пугался и один раз даже заплакал при ней, впрочем, быстро успокоился. 

Эржебет его очень-очень любит и это, разумеется, взаимно. К тому же, она девушка боевая, смелая, умная — будущая охотница, всё-таки! Что ей какой-то лес и какая-то ночь, ради Феликса можно провести в лесу тысячу ночей! Вот и понесло её в лес, и теперь луна освещает ей дорогу, а тени от деревьев на снегу кажутся огромными чудовищами.  
Вой приближается, звучит громче, и на мгновение Эржебет становится страшно — а вдруг и впрямь целая волчья стая? «На дерево залезу», думает она, чтобы успокоить себя. «Там не достанут, пусть хоть всю ночь прыгают».

Вой громок, как боевой клич, и пронзает до костей примерно так же. «Съедят», как-то тоскливо думается Эржебет, но эту мысль она быстро отбрасывает — нет уж, не съедят! В конце концов, охотница она или кто? Как учил её отец — бить в пасть, в нос или в глаза, от слепого волка толку будет мало, а там она, глядишь, успеет сбежать или на дерево залезть. 

Снег хрустит, Эржебет идёт вперёд, вспоминая, что, кажется, здесь недалеко была поляна, там можно будет развести костёр — сложно, в зимнем-то лесу, но можно — погреться, будет звёзды считать, так и вся ночь пройдёт, а с рассветом она вернётся, и Феликс будет громче всех радоваться и крепче всех обнимать её. 

На поляне стоит огромный, раза в два выше человека, белоснежный волк, и глаза у него горят алым, как ягоды брусники.

Эржебет выставляет впереди себя охотничий нож и медленно отступает назад. Белоснежный волк смотрит прямо на неё совершенно человеческим взглядом, и это почему-то пугает больше всего. В следующий момент он поднимает голову — и раздаётся дикий вой, громкий, с ветки ели взлетает мелкая перепуганная птичка. Хедервари жалеет, что у неё нет крыльев, тогда бы она тоже улетела.

Волк делает шаг ей навстречу. А затем ещё один. И ещё. И ещё. На снегу остаются чёткие, громадные следы, лапы у него огромные. В какой-то момент останавливается, поднимает голову и снова воет, ещё громче прежнего, так что Эржебет хочется зажать уши. Приседает, тихо рычит — неужели готовится к прыжку? Эржебет ощущает за спиной ствол дерева и понимает, что забираться будет некогда. Придётся драться. 

Зверь прыгает в тот самый момент, когда Эржебет замахивается рукой с ножом — и попадает, попадает по носу, ударяет до крови, волчище скулит, как побитый щенок, и почему-то отступает, отходит назад, прижав уши к голове. Девушка понимает: это временная победа. В долгом сражении у неё нет шансов.

Она уже собирается забраться на дерево, дома у неё это получалось лучше всех, родители даже ласково прозвали её белочкой. Как вдруг на поляне появляется ещё один человек, и волк тут же отвлекается на него, устремляется к нему, переходит на бег, и темноволосый юноша, появившийся на поляне, явно не успеет ни сбежать, ни спастись.

— Берегись! — кричит Эржебет, чуть не срывая голос, хоть и понимает, что толку от этого вскрика мало, не успеет он ничего, его попросту съедят. А волк близко, совсем-совсем близко. Эржебет закрывает глаза и хочет вдобавок заткнуть уши, только бы не видеть и не слышать того, что сейчас произойдёт.

— Гилберт, тихо! — она слышит мягкий человеческий голос и в первую секунду недоумевает, что за Гилберт. Когда приоткрывает глаза, то видит почти умилительную картину: огромный белоснежный волк крутится вокруг юноши в полушубке, облизывает его щёки, кладёт лапы ему на плечи и вьётся рядом с ним, словно верный пёс рядом с хорошим хозяином. 

Эржебет вспоминает легенду про волка, прислуживающего колдуну, и понимает, что ей либо очень повезло, либо очень не повезло. Юноша смотрит прямо на неё, словно изучает, что за человек перед ним, и от этого взгляда ей хочется съёжиться, слишком уж он по-странному добрый. 

— Эй, всё в порядке, — колдун машет ей рукой и Эржебет на миг кажется, что он улыбается. — Можешь подойти, ни я, ни Гилберт тебя не тронем.

Собирая всю оставшуюся смелость в кулак, девушка подходит к нему и внимательно смотрит, всё ещё держа перед собой нож. Она замечает, что в руках темноволосый колдун сжимает какой-то свёрток.

— Не бойся, не бойся, — слышит она слова. — Вреда уж точно не причиним. Правда, Гилберт? 

Странный юноша вдруг начинает смотреть на волка укоризненно, как на нашкодившего щенка, а тот садится на снег и тихо поскуливает, и чуть ли не виляет хвостом — ну точно пёс, просящий у хозяина прощения! Юноша тем временем достаёт из свёртка… рубашку. Самую обыкновенную рубашку, разве что очень длинную, светло-бежевую и совершенно не подходящую для зимы. 

— Смотри, что сейчас будет, — улыбается он, глядя на Эржебет, а затем лёгким движением надевает эту бежевую рубашку на волка. 

Тут же слышится странный треск, во все стороны летят клочья белоснежной шерсти, Эржи в какой-то момент зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза — нет рядом никакого волка, только стоит рядом с колдуном беловолосый юноша, с алыми, как ягоды брусники, глазами.

— Это Гилберт, — произносит колдун. — А меня зовут Торис, Торис Лауринайтис. Ты замёрзла, да? 

Бывший волк молчит и только улыбается так, как улыбались мальчишки, жившие в двух шагах от дома Эржи. Её они не трогали, но за ними заслуженно закрепилась слава мелких хулиганов и воришек. От этой улыбки Эржебет становится слегка не по себе — есть в ней что-то волчье, звериное, словно бы волк стал человеком, но не до конца.

Но Эржебет кивает.

Торис по-доброму усмехается, а вот беловолосый юноша, которого колдун назвал Гилбертом — Эржи замечает, что у него на переносице явно свежий шрам, — вдруг оборачивается и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Не-ет, — голос у Гилберта оказывается странный, резковатый, словно вот-вот он рассмеётся чуть хрипловатым, совершенно хулиганским смехом после хорошей и злой шутки. В противовес мягкой улыбке Ториса бывший волк улыбается почти зло, ярко. Эржебет слегка отводит взгляд и только сейчас понимает две вещи. Во-первых, Торис держит Гилберта за руку. Во-вторых, кроме светло-бежевой рубашки на Гилберте ничего нет — и как ему не холодно стоять на снегу босыми ногами?

— Лаури, даже не думай! — возмущается тем временем волк, и его манера говорить немного похожа на лай — рваная, отрывистая, одновременно со словами волк прикладывает свободную ладонь к переносице и смазывает кровь. — Она чёртова ведьма! Резанула меня по носу, теперь кровь идёт!

Торис — почему волк назвал его Лаури? — вздыхает, в следующий момент аккуратно накидывая на плечи Гилберта свой полушубок и тихо шепча что-то ему на ухо, Эржебет не слышит, что именно, но возмущаться волк прекращает. 

— И я уже говорил тебе не называть меня Лаури. По крайней мере, при посторонних, — эту фразу Торис произносит чуть-чуть громче, её уже можно услышать, и Гилберт на миг состраивает странно обиженное лицо, впрочем, тут же снова улыбаясь. 

— Кхм, да, прости за это, — виновато улыбается колдун и смотрит на Эржебет очень-очень добрым взглядом, как будто на давнюю подругу или даже сестру. — Мы живём неподалёку отсюда, буквально пару шагов пройти. У нас дома довольно тепло и на ужин я хотел приготовить мясо… или, может быть, ты больше любишь рыбу?

Что-то в его словах, в его тоне кажется таким доверительным, таким странно добрым, что Эржебет не думает ни о чём — ни о том, что её, возможно, только что чуть-чуть не съели, ни о том, насколько вообще опасно доверяться двум странным незнакомцам, как минимум один из которых волк, ни о чём вообще, просто вновь кивает. К тому же, она не ела ничего с самого утра.

— Я не назвала своё имя, — она виновато улыбается в ответ, словно городская леди на приёме у герцогини, чуть ли не раскланивается. Хотя вряд ли городские леди ходят в ночи по лесам и отбиваются от волков с помощью ножа. — Меня зовут Эржебет, но все называют меня Эржи. И я… я буду рада пойти с вами! 

Торис улыбается, подавая ей руку — Эржебет замечает царапины на ладони, но рука оказывается тёплой, как свежеиспечённый хлеб из соседской пекарни. Гилберт идёт вперёд быстро, молча, и со стороны может показаться, что он на что-то злится, но Эржи замечает, что на лице у волка сияет яркая улыбка, яркая-яркая, ярче звёзд. Торис шагает тихо, размеренно, чуть ёжась от холода — его серый полушубок сейчас красуется на Гилберте, но колдун, кажется, способен так идти ещё долго, сжимая в своей тёплой ладони руку Гилберта, больше похожую на лапу. А Эржебет замыкает странное шествие, стараясь не проваливаться в снег и крепко-крепко держась за Ториса. Странная процессия идёт по лесу, и, наверное, им подошла бы гнетущая тишина вокруг, но как раз тишины и нет: Торис и Гилберт всё время что-то говорят, причём волк постоянно его перебивает, вставляя свои фразы.

— Дело в том, что мы — оборотни, — рассказывает Торис, чуть взмахивая головой, чтобы смахнуть упавшую на лицо прядь тёмно-каштановых волос. — Живём вдвоём на окраине леса и к людям выходить не то чтобы уж любим. Дело даже не в том, что кто-то из нас может сорваться и причинить людям вред, даже я бы сказал, совсем не в этом. В конце концов, контролировать себя такие, как мы, учимся с рождения.

— Я бы тебя не съел, — вставляет белоснежный Гилберт, оборачиваясь на Эржебет и как-то странно облизываясь, и девушка совершенно некстати замечает довольно острые клыки где-то в уголках рта. — Максимум напугал бы. Не надо было ножом.

— Дело в том, — Торис глядит на Гилберта строго, мол, не перебивай, пожалуйста, но в следующую секунду его взгляд снова теплеет. — Так вот, дело в том, что этот лес — наш дом. Зимой еды, разумеется, поменьше, приходится ездить в город и запасаться кое-чем на всю зиму… зато зимой здесь красиво. А летом нам обоим раздолье. Лес нас бережёт, он таких, как мы, любит. То укрывает, то еды подкидывает, да и просто в лесу мы оба… дома. В деревню вот выходили пару раз, даже там было плохо, да и не принял нас никто — смотрели с опаской и не подходили. Но это было очень давно.

Торис как-то немного грустно усмехается, а Эржебет вспоминает все те страшные сказки и легенды про оборотней, питающихся человеческим мясом. Но задавать этот вопрос не спешит, тем более, Торис явно увлечён своим рассказом.

— В городе нам ещё хуже, там всё каменное. Но надо же где-то еду брать. Летом нас лес прокормит, а зимой все прячутся. Вот и ездим… по очереди, — вновь мягкая и милая усмешка. Тем временем они по какой-то кривой короткой тропинке выходят на ещё одну полянку. На полянке стоит самая обыкновенная деревянная избушка, Эржебет даже тихо смеётся, как ребёнок — в её деревне таких полно. 

— Ну,— Торис незаметно протягивает руку и как-то ласково гладит Гилберта по голове, чуть ероша в пальцах белоснежные волосы. — Мы дома.

В деревянной избушке тепло, светло, горит очаг и тускловатый свет заливает небольшую кухню. Гилберт быстро уносится куда-то по лестнице вверх — судя по всему, переодеваться, — Торис спускается в погреб и на несколько минут Эржебет остаётся на кухне одна.

Довольно уютно, в углу стоит небольшая печка и почему-то пахнет свежеиспечённым хлебом, точно так же, как и от рук Ториса — кто-то из оборотней явно любит выпечку, и Эржи даже немного завидует им: сама она печь хлеб пыталась научиться и не получилось, зато может попасть в белку, пока та перепрыгивает с дерева на дерево.

Торис возвращается с огромным шматом мяса в руках, Эржебет вопросительно на него смотрит: пусть оборотни и внушают доверие, пусть голос Ториса мягок, а нехитрые шутки Гилберта смешны, но всё же просто так есть незнакомую еду почти от незнакомых людей… как минимум, неосмотрительно. Как максимум Эржебет помнит все страшные сказки, которые рассказывала старуха с тысячей голосов. 

— Это? — спрашивает Торис, поймав её взгляд. — Это свинина. Буквально вчера с Гилбертом ездили в город, закупаться на зиму. Я знаком с одной женщиной, тоже из наших, она держит ферму и продаёт нам мясо. Меня так и вообще сыном зовёт. 

Он тихо, по-доброму усмехается, Эржебет не может не усмехнуться в ответ — нет, она совершенно точно зря боялась, сейчас её никто не тронет. А уж как Феликс будет удивляться рассказам о странных людях, живущих в лесу, и как будет смеяться, и как будет здорово, когда она вернётся домой! А она вернётся, обязательно вернётся, ей в этом помогут.

Торис вновь улыбается, убирает тёмные волосы в аккуратный конский хвост и принимается за готовку. Эржебет слышит отрывистые шаги и понимает, что это Гилберт спускается по лестнице, сменивший рубашку и полушубок — и больше ничего — на вполне нормальную, обычную одежду. Живи такие, как Гилберт и Торис, в деревне Эржебет, она бы никогда и не подумала, что те оборотни.

Торис быстро готовит еду и все трое садятся за стол. В разговорах за столом Эржебет узнаёт от Гила, что тот зовёт Ториса Лаури по сокращению от красивой фамилии Лауринайтис, что Торис не любит, когда его так называют, но Гилу можно, что знакомы они с детства и даже не помнят, как познакомились, что живут в этом доме уже очень-очень давно и, наверное, практически счастливы.

Эржебет устала и хочет спать, долгие блуждания по лесу вымотали её, и хотя девушка старается не показывать собственной слабости, сейчас бы она душу продала за возможность прямо сейчас умыться тёплой водой перед сном и лечь в мягкую постель, и чтобы снились только хорошие сны. Лаури говорит, что она может переночевать в его комнате, там сравнительно мягкая постель и довольно-таки тепло, а душу продавать вовсе не обязательно, зачем им с Гилбертом чья-то душа. На вполне логичный вопрос, а как же он, Лаури неопределённо машет рукой, Эржебет спорит какое-то время, но в конце концов Торис говорит, что побудет в комнате Гилберта, там вполне хватит места на двоих, так что Эржи не о чем беспокоиться. 

Сам Гилберт вертится на кухне в поисках чего-то съедобного — мясом он не наелся и теперь смотрит на Ториса совершенно щенячьими глазками, облизывается, мол, покорми. Торис в какой-то момент делает строгое лицо, и Эржебет не может не рассмеяться — слишком уж повадки Гилберта похожи на повадки собаки, большой белой собаки, похожей на облако. Торис вновь протягивает руку и гладит оборотня по голове, отчего сходство становится ещё ярче.

— Доброй ночи, — прощается Торис, объяснив Эржебет, что его комната совсем недалеко, поднимешься по лестнице и направо, не заблудишься, а если заблудишься, то зови меня, мы ещё долго полуночничать будем. Сам остаётся на кухне, пронаблюдав за весело идущей по лестнице Эржи, а после переводит взгляд на Гилберта. Тот перестаёт вертеться, садится напротив него и смотрит совершенно хулиганским взглядом — так мог бы смотреть мальчишка, укравший из чужого сада яблоки, и прекрасно знающий, что никто его не видел, а значит, обвинить не может, хотя в уголках губ остались следы от терпкого яблочного сока. Гилберт и Торис долго молчат, глядя друг на друга: один — весело, лукаво, другой — почти строго и одновременно тепло-тепло.

— Странные, конечно, в их деревне обычаи, — наконец нарушает тишину Гилберт, фырча, как кот, и в какой-то момент подмигивая Лаури, всё так же улыбаясь озорной улыбкой.

— Да уж, странные, — соглашается Торис, словно бы не заметив этого лукавого подмигивания. — Зачем ты бедную девушку напугал? 

Он говорит хоть и строго, но довольно мягко, будь Гилберт волком сейчас, он довольно завилял бы хвостом от одного звука этого голоса, показывающего, что на самом деле Лаури не злится, эта чертовски милая напускная строгость — лишь игра для них обоих, и им чертовски нравится в неё играть, примерять, как маски, эти чуть-чуть упрощённые образы весёлого хулиганства и строгой мягкости, а на самом деле они кто? А на самом деле всё гораздо сложнее. 

— Да так, — улыбается Гилберт, — Знаешь же, когда я волк, то могу странно себя вести.Слу-ушай, Лаури... а если бы мы были, ну, обычными, ты бы пошёл ради меня в лес с волками? 

Торис улыбается светлой-светлой, ласковой-ласковой улыбкой, спадает с лица эта милая маска строгости, а вот мягкость остаётся — она маской отнюдь не является. Торис почему-то не может представить, каково это — быть обычными людьми, не превращаться в волков и не есть слишком уж много мяса, не бегать по лесу, пока в ушах не застучит, а потом кататься по траве или снегу. И, наверное, если бы у них был выбор — они бы всё оставили как есть. Но пофантазировать-то можно? Да и какая уж тут фантазия, всё ясно и так.

— Ещё спрашиваешь. Конечно же, — встаёт из-за стола и подходит к Гилберту. Тот внимательно смотрит на Лаури — ну-ка, что он будет делать?

Торис обнимает Гилберта, гладит его по голове, перебирая в пальцах жёсткие, похожие на волчью шерсть, белые волосы, в какой-то момент хочет поцеловать его в уголок губ, как часто целовал, но понимает — не надо, слишком уж тёплый момент, не разрушай его даже чуть-чуть.

Они молчат и не говорят совершенно ничего. Всё прекрасно ясно и так. 

Да и если бы сказали, диалог был бы совершенно понятен что им, что любому, наблюдающему за ними — хотя кому тут наблюдать, Эржебет давно спит, а кроме неё смельчаков, решивших сунуться в лес зимней ночью, не нашлось.

"Я тебя люблю". 

"Я знаю. Я тебя тоже".

*** 

— Нет, Эржи, нет, я просто поверить не могу! То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что всё это… вот так?! — светловолосый юноша с зелёными, как яблоки, глазами, размахивает руками, чуть-чуть не сбивая со стола чашку с горячим медовым напитком. Эржебет внимательно смотрит на чашку, готовая, если что, ловить.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — повторяет Феликс, как заведённый, смотря недоверчиво и одновременно восторженно, как ребёнок, которому рассказали красивую легенду. — Хотя…

Эржебет смеётся, поглядывая на него. Конечно, никаких доказательств своей красивой истории про двух оборотней, живущих в чаще леса, у неё нет, но Феликс, кажется, всё-таки верит ей. На миг он опускает голову и убирает пряди пшеничных волос за ушки, так всегда бывает, когда он над чем-то задумывается. А когда поднимает голову, в его глазах уже горит яркий огонь интереса, как же Эржебет знакомо это выражение, такое яркое, такое любимое до невозможности.

— Эржи… — он понижает голос до шёпота, как будто кто-то может подслушать этих двоих, до безумия влюблённых друг в друга, подслушать нечто сокровенное, сокрытое в словах, узнать и забрать себе. Никто не подслушает, никто не узнает. — А тот белый волк, Гилберт, он вправду в два раза больше тебя был? А ты запомнила дорогу? А… как насчёт потом снова пойти туда? Я бы хотел их увидеть! А то получается несправедливо: моя невеста в такие приключения попадает, а мне, типа, что!

В следующий момент оба уже весело смеются звонким смехом, два голоса сливаются в один, и Эржебет клятвенно обещает, что на следующей неделе они пойдут в лес уже вдвоём, то-то все удивятся. Нет, её приключение, разумеется, ещё не закончилось, у приключений вообще есть волшебное свойство: они редко когда заканчиваются совсем-совсем.

Дома заметает снегом, начинается вьюга, белая страшная вьюга, она заметёт всех, укроет белоснежным одеялом и усыпит до самой весны, хоть весна уже совсем-совсем недалеко. 

Эржебет и Феликсу не холодно, они у себя дома, а весной сыграют весёлую свадьбу, и будут счастливы ещё много-много лет, как и два оборотня, Гилберт и Торис, живущие в лесу, им тоже не холодно, совсем-совсем. 

Белоснежная вьюга ковром укрывает маленькую деревню и лес, расстилающийся прямо за порогом.


End file.
